Raditz's arrival, with a little twist
by Draco the Lizard
Summary: Raditz arrives, but instead of what happens in the show, this one ends with a little twist you probably didn't see coming. [Oneshot, expect no sequel]


Raditz's Arrival, with a little twist  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, thank god, so don't sue me.   
  
Language: The occasional taunting and insulting  
Violence: Definitely  
  
Warning: Raditz's probably out-of-character, since I never saw the first couple of episodes.   
I got all the information from a rewrite and an MSTed version. I do know he's a Saiyan with too much hair   
and not enough money to afford a decent pair of pants.   
  
  
Something that look like a giant baseball flies through space. As we close in, we see that it's actually a   
Saiyan space-pod. Inside is a man, who is obviously ticked off at something. It may be better to go away and   
not find out why, but than this story would be very boring. So, risking our very lives, we close in.   
"Damn you Kakarot! Stupid brother, can't even complete his mission. Even a complete idiot could've done it, but not   
my little brother. Damn him, and now I have to travel to the stupid planet because of this. Kakarot, you'd better have   
a good excuse!" The space pod continues its journey until it crashes upon earth.  
  
The Son family residence  
  
"Now listen Goku, you know I don't like you taking Gohan out on that flying cloud of yours, and you'd better be careful   
with him, because he still has lots of studying to do. You have to be home in time for dinner." ChiChi was doing the   
dishes, while Gohan en Goku were listening to the same warnings over and over. "Honey, I know, you told me. Do you   
really think I'd miss dinner? Of course not! Trust me, Gohan'll be fine. I wouldn't let anything happen to him!" Goku   
ensured his wife. "Oh fine, then, but remember, be back in time..."  
ChiChi couldn't finish her sentence because the two already took off.  
  
Raditz got out of the pod and looked at the area. He had landed in some deserted area, with just a couple of farms around.   
He sees a car moving towards him. An angry farmer comes out. "Listen yer alien freak! Yer trespassing my land, get out   
of here!" he gets out his shotgun.  
Raditz is not impressed. "Oh please, like you and your stick are a threat to me. Look at your power level, it's only 5.   
It'd be a total waste of time to hang around here."  
The farmer readies his gun and shoots. Raditz catches the bullet and tosses it over his shoulder. He smirks. "Is that all   
you've got to offer me?" He fires a blast at the farmer. The gun becomes ash and the farmer chrashes into his car. "That   
should do it." He looks the other way as his scouter beeps. "A higher power level. It must be Kakarot." He flies off.  
  
Piccolo looks over desert area. He's looking at some mountains as he notices something. "Damn, that is one huge power level.   
Could be serious." Raditz stops at a couple of feet of Piccolo.   
"You're not my brother. You're some weird green bloke." Piccolo is unimpressed. "No kidding. Now, sod off."   
"What if I don't want to? I could easily defeat you. Your power level is merely 322. Our lowest warrior could easily   
dispose of you."  
Piccolo is still unimpressed. "Oh really? Well, dispose of this!" He shoots an energy blast at Raditz. Smoke surrounds   
them, but when it clears up, Raditz is still there, unharmed. He smirks. Piccolo looks worried. "That was one pitiful   
attack. This one is much more effective: Keep Your Eye on the Birdie." He prepares for the attack, but notices a higher   
power level. 'That must be my brother.' He takes off. Piccolo looks at the trail. 'This guy could be real trouble.'  
  
"Wow dad, this is really cool! Why don't we do this more often?" Gohan's having fun, flying on the cloud. Goku smiles.   
"Well son, mom thinks studying is too important. She thinks that if you don't study enough, you won't be a good boy.   
I don't quite agree with that, but I think it's not worth argueing about. Look, there's the Kame House." The cloud   
hurries to a small island with a house. It lands. "Hey Goku! Long time no seeing buddy!" Krillin runs to the beach to   
welcome them, Bulma, Roshi and Turtle follow him. "Hey, who's the kid?" Bulma asks. Goku beams. "It's my son, Gohan!   
Say hi to the nice people Gohan."   
"Hi." He says shyly. "Aw, he looks very sweet Goku." Turtle says and he approaches Gohan, who hides behind his dads legs.   
"It's okay Gohan. He just wants to play." Gohan carefully pets the turtle. Noticing that it doesn't bite, he starts playing   
with him.   
"So, how old are you then?" Bulma ask. Gohan looks up from Turtle. "Five and a half."  
"Are you going to be just as brave and strong as your daddy?"  
"ChiChi won't let him. She makes him study all day." Goku answers.   
"Hey, he's got a tail! Goky, did anything...strange...ever happen to him?" Roshi asks hurriedly. "Strange? Not really."   
Goku answers. "Ever looked at the full moon?"  
"No, we go to bed early. Why?"   
"Oh, nothing, nothing." Roshi replies. Goku smiles. "All this talking is making me hungry. Where's lunch?" They all laugh,   
and go inside. Goku stops. He looks at the sea. "Something, something powerful is coming for us. I can sense its power   
level." Krillin stops too. "Yeah, you're right. Who can it be? It's more powerful than anything I've ever sensed."   
Roshi gets worried. "Guys, what if its something that wants to destroy us? Can we defend ourselves here?"   
Before anyone can say anything, the 'thing' landed. It's Raditz. "Well, well, well. You're all grown up, little Kakarot."   
He says. Goku looks surprised. "Who? I'm Goku, not Kakarot. You must have me confused with someone else." He replies.   
Raditz shakes his head. "You forgot. You dumb idiot, we give you the simple mision to take over this planet, and all you have   
done is take over this small island. Pitiful." Rohsi leaps forward. "Hey, this is MY island, you big hairy pantsless freak!"   
Raditz is unimpressed. "Shut up Gramps!" He uses his tail to grab Roshi and throws him back. "Oh my god! He has a tail! Just   
like you and Gohan!" Bulma looks back and forward between the two men. Gohan, scared, clungs to his dads leg. Bulma pulls   
him off with some difficulty. Raditz looks down at him. "You have a son here? You actually settled down here? Don't you   
remember the most important rule of Taking Over Other Planets? Never get attached. You fool. Don't you remember anything?   
What happened, fell of some cliff?" He smirks. "Actually, yes. When I was young I fell on my head once."  
Goku replies. "What?! You stupid moron! You forgot." Raditz mutters something.   
Roshi slyly walks over to Goku. "Listen, I think there's something you should know. You weren't really an orphan. Old Gohan   
once found you in some space pod in the forest. You were pretty unhandable in your youth. You were a very powerful baby,   
and old Gohan was about to give up, when you accidently dropped of a cliff. Since you were very nice ever since,   
Gohan decided to raise you." He concludes his story. Goku scratches his head. "So this guy is right? I'm really from   
outerspace?" Raditz, who heard the story. "Damn right. And now you're coming with us, to do what all proud Saiyans do.   
You are one of us, Kakarot. A member of a proud warrior race, the Saiyans. There aren't many of us left, since planet   
Vegeta blew up, but with you, there are four. Enough to take over the universe without too much trouble. I'm your older   
brother Raditz and I've come to take you with me, whether you like it or not."  
Goku looks more surprised. "What? Take over the universe? Never!"  
Raditz smirks. "Then my only choice is to convince you. By kidnapping your son!" He takes Gohan and flies off. "Oh shit!   
ChiChi's gonna be really pissed off when she founds out. What do I do? Please guys, help me!" Goku runs around, not knowing   
what to do. Krillin looks up. "Shit, there's Piccolo."   
Bulma looks scared. "What? No, please, not HIM?!"  
Piccolo lands. "Well, well, well. What happened here?" Goku clangs on to him. "He, he took my son! I don't know what   
to do!" He realizes its Piccolo, and backs off. "What are you doing here? You weren't invited." He takes a fighting stance.   
"Calm down. I'm not here to destroy you. For now. That alien has more power than you could handle, weakling. I propose we,   
for now, join our powers to destroy him. After that, no more mister nice guy. It's you vs me." Piccolo calmly says.   
Goku unposes. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but from what I've sensed, you're probably right. We must act quickly."  
He looks grim.  
"Goku, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, this guy is really strong!" Roshi whispers.   
"I know what I'm doing Roshi. Without Piccolo, I don't stand a chance. I'll be back as soon as possible."   
Bulma stops him. "Wait, take this. This can locate the Dragon balls, and Gohan has one on his hat. That way,   
you'll be able to find him." Goku smiles. "Thanks Bulma! You're a real friend!" The two take off.   
  
Near Raditz's pod.   
  
"Listen ya little kid! I don't like being here, and neither do you! So instead of crying about your weak and pitiful dad,   
I suggest you shut up!" Raditz was about to go crazy from Gohan's crying. Gohan kept crying. "Alright ya little pain in   
the ass! I'm locking you up in my pod!" Raditz throws Gohan in his pod and closes the door behind him. "That's one problem   
solved."  
He looks at the pod as the scouter beeps. "What's that? A power level of 710? In the pod? Damn thing broke again. That   
little brat can't achieve that level. Thing must be broken again." He looks at the sky. "What?! A level of 650. Must be   
Kakarot and one of his friends. But he woulnd't come here. This thing must be broken." He turns it off. Just then, Goku   
and Piccolo land. Raditz turns around, surprised. "Wait, that can't be. If this is right, the kid has a power level of   
710. But that's impossible."   
"What are you babbling about, you hairy dumbass?" Piccolo demands.   
"Never mind that. I want my son! Where is he?!"   
"I put him in the pod. He annoyed me." Raditz tries to keep his calmth. "Now, are you ready to join us?" Goku spits on the   
ground. "Never!"   
"Too bad." Raditz replies, getting ready to fight. "I hope you two enjoyed your last day on Earth. "I wouldn't count on it.   
We train with weighted clothes. We're stronger than you think!" Piccolo growls, as he starts to take of some of the wieghted  
clothing. Goku does the same. The scouter now gives a power level of at least 400. Raditz still doesn't look worried.   
"Think that's gonna help?" Raditz storms at them, hitting both of them, and turns around.   
"Which one of you losers wants to die first?" He looks at Piccolo. "Want to waste your energy again, oh green one?" Piccolo   
growls something. Goku and Piccolo take some charges at Raditz, but it doesn't help. In the space pod, Gohan noticed that   
his father is out there, and tries even harder to break the door open. Outside, Raditz has ripped of one of Piccolo's arms.   
"Well, seems you fall apart rather easily." He laughs. Piccolo doesn't seem to share Raditz's mood. "Damn him! Goku, do you   
have some new attack?" Goku shakes his head. "Well, I have. I only need five minutes. Occupy him, while I gather energy."   
Goku and Raditz continue fighting, while Piccolo gathers the required energy. After 5 minutes, Piccolo fires his Special   
Beam Cannon, but Raditz dodged it. He smirks. "I'll show you how it's done." He prepares to attack, but cries out in pain,   
since Goku grabbed his tail. "No wait! Let go, please, I won't destroy the planet, you can have your son back!" Raditz cries.   
"Really?" Goku asks dumbly.  
"Yesss!" "Okay." Goku lets go, and is rewared by one of Raditz's punches. "Fool. Never trust a Saiyan."   
He punches Goku some more. Gohan, in the pod sees all this. He gets really, really angry and blasts out of the pod.   
He headbutts Raditz. Gohan growls in anger. When he sees his dad, he calms down. "Gohan! Get out of here! It's not safe."   
Goku orders weakly. Raditz looks at the little boy. "His powers are now gone." He kicks Gohan, who lands in the nearby   
field. Goku gets up, angrier than ever before. "That's it. Piccolo, I hope you have gathered enough energy, 'cause this   
time, I won't let go." He flies up at Raditz, and struggles to hold him still. While Piccolo gathers energy for his attack,   
Goku vanishes.   
  
"Where am I?" He looks at someone who looks surprisingly like Piccolo. "You have died."  
The creature replies, like dying is something you do everyday. "What?! How?" Goku yells.  
"Well, it's quite simple. You were supposed to die while sacrificing yourself and saving the earth. Unfortunately, you   
smoked a sigarett while you were young. Since sigarettes shorten you live with 2 minutes, you died 2 minutes before you   
were supposed to die. Gohan and Piccolo appear as well. They look just as surprised as Goku.   
  
On Earth.   
  
Raditz looks around. "Ha, I have destroyed them all." He watches as Bulma's ship lands. She and Krillin get out.   
"What happened here? Oh my god! Goku, Gohan and Piccolo are all dead!" She cries uncontrollable. "Wait, we can get   
the Dragonballs to revive them!" Krillin tells her. "What 'dragonballs'?" Raditz asks. When they won't answer.   
He grabs Krillin by his shirt. "Their 7 magical balls. When they're all together, a dragon comes out and grants a wish.   
Any wish." Raditz throws Krillin away. "Any wish. I can wish for immortality and become King of the Universe." He smirks.   
"No you don't, you traitor." He looks up at the sound of a familiar voice. "Vegeta? Nappa? What are you doing here?"   
Nappa smirks. "We heard what happened through our scouters. We decided to check this out. And that we're going to use the   
Dragonballs for our own good. Right Vegeta?" He looks at his partner. "Not quite right Nappa. But close. It's not 'we', or   
'us', but 'me'." He casually blasts Nappa, who dies immediately. Raditz looks frightened. "Wait Vegeta, you can't, Frieza   
will know. He'll punish you." He backs away. "No he won't. 'Cause by the time he gets here, I'll have those balls. With the   
'help' of those puny humans over there." He blasts Raditz away.   
  
To make a long story short, Vegeta got the balls. But, Frieza showed up and killed him. Frieza wished for immortallity and   
became the Surpreme Ruler of the Universe. Until the Androids appeared and blew Frieza into tiny bits. The Androids had   
their fun, and so did Cell when he used them ot achieve Perfect form. Cell blew up Earth, and killed himself, 'cause he   
couldn't live without oxygen.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
